


Cars and Rocketships

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaoi romance and oikuroo bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa could take a car apart and put it back together in his sleep, but when he meets an attractive mechanic named Iwaizumi, he decides to pretend like he doesn't know any of that so that he can keep coming back to Iwaizumi's auto shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars and Rocketships

“Iwaizumi’s pretty good. Doesn’t overcharge, and he won’t make up fake shit wrong with your car either.” Kuroo told him, lounging on the couch with his head in Oikawa’s lap as Oikawa flipped the page of his textbook. 

“I mean, that’s great and all, but I’d know if he was bullshitting me. I already told you I’d use your mechanic, why are you still trying to sell me on him? It’s just an oil change, Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa said absently, more focused on the words in front of him than the ones coming out of his roommate.

“Because you still haven’t gone.”

“I’m busy.” Oikawa gestured to his textbook.

“You’re gonna fuck up your engine driving around without oil.”

“Bite me.” A moment later Oikawa dropped the textbook, conveniently onto Kuroo’s face, with a yelp as Kuroo did indeed bite him. “I’d say fuck you, but I’m scared of what will happen.”

“Like you haven’t thought about it.” Kuroo said from under his textbook.

“Everyone has nightmares sometimes, Tetsu-chan.”

“Sounds kinky. Maybe you  _ shouldn’t  _ dream about me.”

“I’d be happy to never dream about you for the rest of my life. Now move so I can go see this mechanic you won't shut up about. It's gotta be better than sitting here with you when I'm trying to study.”

“Always here when you need me most, old buddy, old pal.” Kuroo shifted his head off of Oikawa’s lap to drop down next to his thigh.

“If that was it I’d never see you.” Oikawa ruffled his hair before putting the place’s address into his phone, grabbing his keys, and heading out.

Seijou Auto didn't look like anything particularly special for all the noise Kuroo had been making about Oikawa going there, Oikawa decided when he pulled up. “I'm looking for someone named Iwa…” what had it been again? He'd been trying to tune Kuroo out to study. “Um, Iwa-chan, to help me with my car.” He announced when he walked inside.

Iwaizumi looked up from the car he’d been working on at what sounded like a third of his name being called, “I’m guessing you’re talking about me. I’m Iwaizumi, how can I help you?”

Iwaizumi! That was it! Oikawa liked Iwa-chan better. And then he properly looked at Iwaizumi, his eyes had been wandering the shop, and he resolved to kill Kuroo. Because Iwaizumi was  _ really  _ hot, and Oikawa hadn't gotten any warning. He was still wearing his glasses and volleyball shorts. He wasn't ready to run into hot guys. “I-um, I need an oil change?” Why did it sound like a question?

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa oddly for a second before nodding. “Alright, where’s your car?”

“In the parking lot,” Oikawa answered, pointing towards said parking lot.

Iwaizumi worked slowly on Oikawa’s car, which he could only do so convincingly since it was only an oil change. What could he say? It was an excuse to ogle Oikawa’s wonderfully toned legs.

Oikawa sent several angry text to Kuroo while Iwaizumi worked, sending glances his way over the phone as he did so, but Kuroo was as unapologetic as he'd expected.

“Okay, you’re good to go,” Iwaizumi reluctantly announced, closing the hood of Oikawa’s car, “Just talk to that guy with the shit-eating face to ring you up,” Iwaizumi pointed towards Hanamaki.

Oikawa nodded, hesitating to leave Iwaizumi, but knowing it would look weird if he didn't. “Thank you for fixing my car.” He ended up blurting out and wanted to bang his head on the wall because it wasn't like his car was broken in the first place; it just needed oil.

“Uh… yeah. I didn’t really do anything though. It just needed an oil change.” Iwaizumi decided that it was kind of cute that Oikawa didn’t really seem to know anything about car maintenance.

“Well, thank you anyway, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa replied with a wave and a bright smile before walking to the counter to pay.

With that, Iwaizumi’s smile fell a little. The nickname was a downside, but at least everything else about Oikawa seemed nice so far.

* * *

“Tetsu-chan, how dare you set me up like that! I looked like an idiot!” Oikawa said as soon as he walked inside.

“Hate to break it to you Tooru, but you almost always look like an idiot.”

“But I  _ know  _ about cars. I can  _ build  _ a car, given the parts. And my brain just shut down. He was in a tank top, Tetsu-chan. His arms. It’s not fair.” Oikawa bemoaned. “Why did you do that to me?”

“So you’re gonna go see him again sometime in the next week, right?” Kuroo asked as if Oikawa hadn’t said anything.

“Hell no. Too suspicious. I'm gonna wait at least two.” Oikawa replied.

“If you can hold out that long,” Kuroo scoffed, “You better not start whining about how much you wanna see him and his arms during your two weeks.”

“If I do it's your fault.”

* * *

Oikawa was more prepared the next time he went. He was wearing his contacts so that his eyes could be clearly seen, a tank top of his own with a tendency to ride up, and the tightest jeans he owned- which he'd bought because they made his ass look good. “Iwa-chan~ I think one of my tires is flat, and Tetsu-chan is useless at helping me.” Oikawa had felt dumb for acting like he didn't know about cars before, what with the fact that he was a semester and a half away from a masters in engineering. He was going to make rocketships. Cars were nothing. He could take his car apart and put it together again. He'd actually done that a few times out of boredom. But it was actually to his advantage that he'd gotten flustered and done that, because if he didn't know about cars he could come by for simple - and more importantly: cheap - fixes to problems, like flat tires, without it seeming weird that he needed help.

Iwaizumi had almost dropped the hood of the car on his head at the sound of the dumb nickname he hadn’t heard in a few weeks. Carefully lowering the hood, Iwaizumi turned towards the voice, and he may or may not have felt a hitch in his breath. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if what Oikawa was wearing this time was better or just as nice as what he’d come in the last time he was at the shop. The tank top was definitely an appreciated change, and while Iwaizumi had liked how the glasses framed Oikawa’s face, getting a better view of his warm brown eyes was also nice. His biggest conflict laid with the pants. While he had greatly enjoyed the exposure of Oikawa’s legs the last time he was there, the pants he was currently wearing were sinfully tight. “Um, hey,” he managed to say lamely.

Oikawa grinned. “Hi.” He returned. “I don't think I actually introduced myself last time. I'm Oikawa Tooru.” He stuck out his hand to shake. “And Tetsu-chan is my roommate. He's the one that recommended I start coming here.”

“Oh, Tetsu-chan as in Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked, recognition passing over his face. “I don’t think you wanna shake my hand, by the way, it’s covered in motor oil.” He added.

Oikawa lowered his hand, deciding Iwaizumi was right about him not wanting to mess with that. “Yeah, Kuroo Tetsurou. Or Tetsu-chan. He was insisting that you were fantastic, and you really helped me out last time, so turns out he was right about something.” Oikawa beamed at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi had met Kuroo on more than a few occasions, thanks to a mutual friend who had apparently decided Iwaizumi needed an extra source of irritating smartass-ness in his life. “I really didn’t do much last time, but lemme look at that tire, and I can swap it out for a new one.”

“Thank you! Definitely more help than Tetsu-chan who suggested a helium pump for my tire.” And Oikawa honestly wasn't sure if Kuroo had been kidding or not. He was trying to be a vet so he really didn't need to or care to know much about cars, but it was hard for Oikawa to gauge how much he actually knew, even after living with him for years. Sometimes he'd come up with some obscure fact about engines and others Oikawa had to remind him how jump starting worked.

“He would,” Iwaizumi mused, looking for type of tire Oikawa would need, “So… are you and Kuroo close or something?”

“We’ve been rooming together for years, so I’d say so, yeah. We got roomed together freshman year of college and have stayed roommates and friends since.”

Iwaizumi released a breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding at the mention of them being friends. “‘Kay, sit tight for a bit, this might take a while,” it wouldn’t, but Oikawa didn’t need to know that.

Oikawa’s smile was almost radient as he nodded in agreement, because he knew that it should take no time at all, which meant Iwaizumi wanted to spend more time with him.

Iwaizumi tried to do his job as slowly as possible without it looking suspicious, “If you and Kuroo are still rooming together, does that mean you’re a student?”

“Yes, but we go to different schools, so that’s why we have different cars. We got an apartment that was pretty in the middle to make travel times easier.” Oikawa answered before trying to change the subject before Iwaizumi could ask what he was studying. “What about you? Is this full time or are you a student too since you know Tetsu-chan?”   

“I’m a student, but that’s not how I know Kuroo. A friend introduced me to him. Kuroo sure is… something.” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how well Oikawa would take to him insulting Kuroo, even if it was light heartedly.

Oikawa laughed at that, “That’s certainly one way to put it. Most people just call him an ass.”

“Wasn’t sure how’d you react if I did, but that sure is what he is,” Iwaizumi said with a small smile.

Oikawa liked Iwaizumi’s smile. He decided he wanted to see him do that again. “No one’s called him worse things than I have, so don’t worry about it.” He assured, smiling back at Iwaizumi.

“Y’know, I think Kuroo’s actually mentioned something about you before.” He could distinctly remember one of the times he’d met with Kuroo and he’d gotten complaints about a roommate.

Oikawa leaned forward with interest. “Oh? Was he talking shit?”

“Kinda, more like he was bitching because he cared too much. He ranted to about how his roommate was gonna ruin himself and get sick because he didn’t know what a normal human limit was when it comes to overworking.”

“Ah, yeah he says things like that a lot.” Oikawa wasn’t making eye contact. “So, how’s the car coming along?” Because he sure didn’t want to get into Kuroo’s worries about his health when he was trying to get a guy interested in him.

“Almost done,” Iwaizumi replied with a miniscule frown. There was just no way to draw out something as easy as changing a tire without making it look like everything weighed a thousand pounds, which Iwazumi sure as hell was not going to do.

“So, are you studying engineering or is this just an interest of yours that you can make money off of?” Oikawa asked curiously.

“It’s just an interest. I’m actually trying to be a sports med.”

“Oh? Nice. Do you play any sports then?”

“Yeah. I actually played quite a few,” Iwaizumi, for as long as he could remember, couldn’t ever  come to a conclusive decision on which sports he liked best. He liked a lot of them, and was actually pretty good at all of them.

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he unconsciously took a step closer to Iwaizumi. “Did you ever play volleyball?”

Iwaizumi caught himself before he could stare at Oikawa’s mesmerizingly bright expression, quickly looking away, “Yeah, it was probably one of my best sports.”

Somehow Oikawa’s eyes got brighter. “What position?”

Iwaizumi liked to think that he had really tried to not get lost in Oikawa’s happy gaze. He preferred to think that he had fought and lost, instead of having crumbled after just seconds of looking back up at Oikawa’s face. “I - um, wing spiker?” He hadn’t actually meant for that to sound like a question.

“I was a setter.” Oikawa told him cheerfully. And Oikawa was nothing if not an opportunist. “You should let me set for you sometime.”

“Yeah, that could be fun.” It had been a while since Iwaizumi had practiced his swing, having been so busy with school and work, but he doubted he was  _ that _ rusty.

Oikawa gave him a wide smile. “Great! I’d ask for your number, but you still have motor oil on your hands, so maybe I should give you mine.”

“Um, how are you gonna give me your number?” He didn’t exactly have his phone on him at the moment.

“I was going to write it down.” Oikawa opened the back door to his car, pulling his bag towards him and digging through it until he found a pen and some paper, writing his name and number neatly.

Iwaizumi, unfortunately, finished changing the tire just as Oikawa handed him his number. “Thanks, I’ll text you after work then.”

Oikawa nodded, turning to go pay Makki. “Thank you for your help, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Iwaizumi could admit that his eyes may have been glued to Oikawa’s ass as he walked away.

* * *

The minute Iwaizumi got off work, he texted Oikawa. It wasn’t that he had been distracted by thinking about talking to Oikawa all day, it was just all he could focus on. So much so, that he’d messed up on what he was doing at least three times after Oikawa had left.  _ Hey, so when are you free for volleyball? _

Oikawa had dozed off watching a movie with Kuroo, but woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. It looked like Kuroo had fallen asleep too, because he was sprawled out on top of Oikawa, who didn’t hesitate to push Kuroo off the couch - to which Kuroo responded with a muffled  _ fuck you, Tooru _ before trying to fall back asleep on the floor - so that he could get to his phone, smiling brightly when he saw it was a text from Iwaizumi. “Tetsu-chan, he finally texted me.” Oikawa said as he wrote back that he could meet Iwaizumi tomorrow after his three o’clock class ended if Iwaizumi was free.

Iwaizumi finished classes at two so it gave him an hour to warm up. Hopefully by then, Iwaizumi would manage to convince himself that it was technically not a date and he had no reason to be nervous.

* * *

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa called when he spotted him at the gym they were meeting at. He’d opted to wear the volleyball shorts again with a plain shirt, keeping it simple since they were planning on playing sports that day.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi greeted, getting up from the bench he’d spent the last five minutes muttering quiet worries about their  _ not date _ to.

“It was such a pain to get Kuroo not to tag along when he heard the word volleyball.” That and when he’d heard volleyball with Iwaizumi. He’d declared that he was going to be the biggest cock block in history, even though he’d been the one trying to set Oikawa up with Iwaizumi. Oikawa may or may not have locked Kuroo in the bathroom.

Iwaizumi felt his nerves calm a little only for his heartrate to pick up speed again at Oikawa pretty much admitting that he wanted to be alone with him. That meant that Oikawa thought of it as a date too, right? “Yeah? How'd you convince him not to come?”

“He can be reasonable sometimes… And other times you have to lock in the bathroom with his textbooks so that he stays put and gets bored enough to study.”

“That sounds like a decision that might get you killed later,” Iwaizumi said with an amused smile.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Oikawa waved it off. Kuroo sometimes did the opposite to him. Locking him in his room without his textbooks or laptop so that he would take a break and sleep. He figured it made them even. “He’ll just bitch about it, but won’t actually do anything.”

“If you say so.” Iwaizumi would definitely not have been as forgiving of a person if it were him who was locked in a bathroom.

Oikawa beamed and held up his volleyball. “So, wanna play?”

“Yeah.” They played for a couple hours, most if it just Oikawa setting to Iwaizumi with a multitude of different distances and heights. Iwaizumi found it exhilarating how perfect each toss was, as if Oikawa had been setting to him for years. They played a few one on one games, which was just another way to say they played the hardest game of tossing the ball back and forth ever. They only stopped when both their stomachs seemed to make themselves known at the same time with loud grumbles.

“I think that’s a sign it’s time for dinner.”

Oikawa laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t really have any preferences,” Iwaizumi shrugged, wiping some of the sweat off his chin with the hem of his tank top, “Maybe somewhere close?”

“Oh, I know a great place. I’ll drive.” Oikawa offered, eyeing the exposed skin when Iwaizumi lifted his shirt.  

The drive there had been smooth, filled with simple small talk, until the car decided to interrupt. The engine sputtered and the car let out a puff of smoke, stopping Oikawa in the middle of the road.

Oikawa signed. “Sorry, it does this sometimes. I’ll fix it really quick. Hopefully before people get too mad behind us.” Oikawa grabbed some tools from his backseat before getting out of the car and lifting the hood to get to work.

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa out of the car, about to question him about whether he could  _ actually  _ fix it, only to stare in disbelief as Oikawa lifted up the lid and got to work. “H - I thought you didn’t know anything about cars!”

Oikawa looked up at him with a wide grin. “Now I never said that, did I?” He winked at Iwaizumi before getting back to work.

Things started to click into place for Iwaizumi, and his face fell into his hands, “I can see how you and Kuroo live together. You’re a little shit too.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t  _ trying _ to act like I didn’t know about cars the first time. I just got really flustered when I saw you. And then I wanted to see you again so I came back.” Oikawa knew he was blushing so he kept his head down, biting his lower lip as he nervously waited for a reply.

A smile broke over Iwaizumi’s face and he bit back his urge to laugh. He leaned down to peck Oikawa’s cheek, “You’re such a dork.”

Oikawa’s blush got darker, but there was a tiny smile on his face. “It should be fine now.” He said, closing the hood.

“I think I’m gonna start believing only half the things you say from now on,” Iwaizumi shook his head, getting back into the car.

“Nooo! C’mon, I only did that because I like you!” Oikawa protested. “I’m actually getting a masters in engineering right now. I’m planning to build space ships, so cars are kind of easy. I’ve taken this one apart and rebuilt it a few times when I was bored and didn’t need to be anywhere. So, now that I’ve told you that, I’ve been completely honest and you shouldn’t not believe things I say.”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi sighed, “I might need another date to decide that.”

Oikawa smiled brightly. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”


End file.
